Risky Business
by astronomygirl85
Summary: Emily meets her Hotchner boys for an early breakfast and stumbles upon a hilarious moment between father and son! HP established


Hello again everyone! I know that I am supposed to be working on the next chapter of _Undercover Lovers_, but this idea has been stuck in my head for months. As usual, I own nothing in this story except for the plot, though I'd love to be in Emily's shoes right now...

It was a rather cool morning for late spring, Emily Prentiss noticed as she walked out of her apartment complex and toward her car. Perfect day for an early breakfast with her boyfriend Aaron Hotchner and his son Jack, she thought with a small grin.

Today was Children's Day at the FBI and the Behavioral Analysis Unit was no exception. It was even rumored that Section Chief Erin Strauss was bringing her own children to the office for the day. Emily didn't know whether or not to believe the rumor. She did know that Jack would be going with his Daddy and her. Jennifer Jareau, JJ to her friends, was even bringing her toddler son Henry to the office. Those two boys were going to be spoiled silly today.

Emily started her car up and drove the ten minutes that it took to reach Hotch's apartment complex. She smiled at the guard as he buzzed her through; she had been here many times before. She walked up to Hotch's apartment and knocked.

She heard little footsteps running down the hallway. She heard a stool move. "Is that you, Emily?" the little voice of Jack Hotchner asked.

"It's me Jack-Jack," Emily answered with a grin.

Jack opened the door for her. "Hi Emily!" he exclaimed as she stepped into the apartment. Jack automatically jumped into her arms, wrapping her in a tight hug. "I'm gonna look just like Daddy today!" he said as Emily set him down on the floor.

"Really?" Emily asked as she took in his appearance. "Is your daddy still getting dressed, too?"

Jack was in his underwear and white socks. His button down shirt was on, all skewed. He nodded. "Why don't you go tell him that I'm here, and get him to fix your shirt. I'll wait in the living room."

"Okay, Emily!"

Jack ran back to the bedroom. Emily took a seat on the couch to wait for her boys. She was absorbed in her surroundings when she heard music coming from Aaron's bedroom. She recognized Bob Seger immediately.

Just take those old records off the shelf

I'll sit and listen to them by myself

Today's music ain't got the same soul

I like that old time rock 'n' roll

She turned and found Jack dancing around in the hallway, still in his underwear and socks. His dress shirt was buttoned correctly this time. She had to laugh. "Jack Hotchner, what are you doing?"

"He started it!" Jack exclaimed, pointing toward the bedroom.

Just as a similarly dressed Aaron Hotchner slid across the floor and skidded to a stop next to his son. He was doing a great impression of a guitar player.

Don't try to take me to a disco  
>You'll never even get me out on the floor<br>In ten minutes I'll be late for the door  
>I like that old time rock 'n' roll<p>

Emily had to laugh again. Her laugh took Aaron out of his air guitar. "Hey, Emily," he greeted her with an embarrassed grin. "Couldn't help myself. Sorry."

"It's okay. It's not everyday that I see my boss and his son half dressed and dancing across the floor to Bob Seger."

Still like that old time rock 'n' roll

The kind of music just soothes the soul

I reminisce about the days of old

With that Old time rock 'n' roll

There was a bit of silence before Emily spoke again. "So, you going to do the rest of the _Risky Business _dance before you get dressed?" she asked.

"I don't think Jack needs to see that," Aaron replied as he pushed Jack back into the bedroom to put his pants and shoes on.

"Daddy, what's _Risky Business_?" he asked as he walked back to the room.

"It's a movie, Buddy. One I might let you watch when you're older."

"Okay, Daddy!"

Won't go to hear them play a tango  
>I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul<br>There's only sure way to get me to go  
>Start playing old time rock 'n' roll<p>

"Don't you dare tell anyone about that, Emily Prentiss!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Tell them what? That you like dancing around with your son? Our secret," Emily replied putting her arms around his neck. "Although I think I want to see those moves again, Agent Hotchner," she whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.

"Maybe later," he replied kissing her back. "I should finish getting dressed."

"No, come this way. Might set a new fashion trend at the bureau. It would help the team to see the boss man loosened up a little."

"In your dreams, Emily." He walked back into the bedroom.

Call me a relic, call me what you will  
>Say I'm old-fashioned, say I'm over the hill<br>Today's music ain't got the same soul  
>I like that old time rock 'n' roll<p>

Emily started singing the song to herself and moving her feet. Before she knew it, she was doing the air guitar.

Still like that old time rock 'n' roll

The kind of music just soothes the soul

I reminisce about the days of old

With that old time rock 'n' roll

She heard giggling behind her and found a fully dressed Jack Hotchner laughing at her. "You danced just like me and Daddy!" he laughed.

Aaron walked in behind him, tugging on his tie. "Nice moves, Emily. Call it a little payback."

"Suit yourself," Emily said as Jack ran back to the bedroom to turn off the radio.

"Got your bag, Jack?"

"I got it!" he said walking back into the living room with his bag. "Look Emily! I look just like Daddy!"

Emily took in the sight of her boys. Jack was dressed in a suit complete with white dress shirt and a red tie. Aaron was dressed similarly with white dress shirt and a red tie.

"Wow! You could be twins!"

"Twins?" Jack laughed. "He's my daddy!"

"I know that! Ready for work, Junior G-man?"

"Let's go!"

Emily followed them out of the apartment and to Aaron's car.

Ho  
>"Aw, look at the little G-man!" Penelope Garcia immediately exclaimed when Emily, Hotch, and Jack walked into the bullpen of the BAU.<p>

"Hi, Aunt Penny!" Jack exclaimed giving her a hug. "Are Aunt JJ and Henry here?"

"Aunt JJ is upstairs. Henry is over there with Uncle Spencer."

Jack looked up at Emily and Aaron. "Can I go play with Henry and Uncle Spencer? I wanna see magic!"

"Go ahead, kiddo," Aaron said. "I'm going to head up to my office. Keep an eye on him for me?"

"You know I will."

Aaron briefly squeezed her hand in gratitude and walked up to his office. Emily dropped her bag next to her desk and took a seat. She had her own paperwork and consults to complete, but for now she was just content to watch Jack and Henry gape in awe at Reid's physics magic.

"Hey, Reid!" Derek Morgan exclaimed as he walked in. "Got an audience, don't you?"

"Hi, Uncle Derek!" Jack and Henry exclaimed.

Reid just shrugged his shoulders and continued to mix the chemicals needed to launch the film canister rocket.

"Reid, make sure that canister is pointed away from anyone this time! Those things hurt," Emily reminded him, thinking about the time that one of his "rockets" popped her in the nose.

"Whoa!" Jack exclaimed as the film canister went airborne. Henry squealed in delight.

This time the rocket went up onto the second level and popped an surprised Dave Rossi on the foot as he walked out of his office. Emily couldn't help but laugh at the scared "deer in the headlights" look that Spencer had on his face.

Jack was laughing. Henry looked at him. "Unca Spencey in trawble!" he exclaimed with a toothy grin.

Henry's exclamation caught the attention of Derek and Penelope as they watched Dave pick up the film canister and walk downstairs to the bullpen. He walked straight to Spencer.

"Physics magic again, Reid?" he asked, tossing the film canister in the air absently.

"Yeah," Spencer finally spat out in a bundle of nerves.

"At least you didn't hit me on the head," Dave grinned, dropping the canister in Reid's hand.

Emily grinned again as Spencer breathed a huge sigh of relief.

The day wore on without too much chaos. Spencer finished his magic show and started working on his consults. Emily had eventually taken Jack upstairs to Aaron's office so that he could rest. Little Henry was passed out in Penelope's lair.

Five o'clock arrived and found the team in the conference room. Aaron and Emily had excused themselves for a moment to order take-out for the rest of the team. When they returned, they heard the team laughing.

"Then Daddy and I walked out of the bedroom and saw Emily dancing to the music!" Jack was telling the team.

Emily immediately felt warmth in her cheeks. _Apparently, we forgot to tell Jack to keep the morning's antics a secret._

JJ had tears in her eyes as she listened to Jack tell that story.

"Jack, are you finished embarrassing your daddy and me?" Emily asked.

"No, Jack, keep going! Where else can we get the dirt on the Boss man and Emily?" Penelope exclaimed.

"So, Hotch, want to show us some of those moves?" Derek asked with a cheeky grin.

"Or how about you, Emily?" JJ asked.

Emily and Aaron both gave them blistering glares. Jack was oblivious to the whole situation as he broke out his air guitar.

"All right! Go Little Man go!" Penelope exclaimed.

"The little guy's got some serious moves. Where'd he learn that from?" Derek asked.

"Daddy and Emily!" Jack exclaimed as he spun around still strumming his air guitar.

Aaron and Emily just shook their heads in embarrassment as the five year old continued to dance around the conference room.

Still like that old time rock 'n' roll

The kind of music just soothes the soul

I reminisce about the days of old

With that old time rock 'n' roll

I definitely want to give kudos to my brother for helping me with the development of this story. Now, everytime I hear this song, this story is going to be stuck in my head! Well, let me know what you think! The next chapter of UL is coming soon!


End file.
